Emblems
Emblems are incredibly powerful demonic seals. Often times awarded from higher up demon nobility for obtaining a certain rank amongst the legions of evil, Demons whom have emblems, from whatever source, are certainly a force to be reckoned with. Emblems increase a Demon's ability scores, grant them an armor bonus, damage reduction, and spell resistance all in one package. They cannot be purchased by normal means and are rarely crafted as they require the dead body of a demon lord or higher to be created. Emblems are similar to Artifacts due to their great strength and few emblems that ARE artifacts are powerful enough that the emblem it's self could kill someone. Emblems are usually worn on the chest where an amulet would be though there are some that can be placed in other locations. Only one Emblem can be equipped at any given time. Imperial Seal Caster Level: 16th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, 15,000 hl Price: 30,000 hl Carry out atrocities with total authority. This is the most easily obtained and most common demonic emblem there is. The Imperial seal is often given to young princes or Nether Royalty as well as demon generals for their great deeds of war and power. This grants a +2 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +1 bonus to all forms of armor class. Dark Rosary Caster Level: 17th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, 19,000 hl Price: 38,000 hl Pray for your enemy's blood to boil. A dark rosary is a powerful tool usually given to high demon priests or Vampire Lords. It works as a Holy symbol for worship but is considered to be evil and awesome. This grants a +2 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +1 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 2/- and Spell Resistance: 12. In addition, if you are a divine spell caster, your caster level increases by 2, this surpasses normal level caps (Example level 14 fireball dealing 12d6 instead of 10d6). Devil Ring Caster Level: 18th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, 50,000 hl Price: 100,000 hl Forged in hellish fires of fiery hell. This kind of ring is often used in Overlord weddings or given to powerful leaders as a sign of their triumph. This grants a +4 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +2 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 4/- and Spell Resistance 14. The wearer of this ring gains Fire immunity. This emblem goes on the ring slot. Feather Token Caster Level: 18th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, 54,000 hl Price: 108,000 hl Often sent around to various places by demon lords or Overlords to call a meeting of powerful beasts, the Feather Token can be used as a writing utensil just as well as it can be an emblem. This grants a +2 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +1 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 4/- and Spell Resistance: 16. In addition you never take damage from falling long distances. Sophia's Mirror Caster Level: 19th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, The body of a dead demon lord, 100,000 hl Price: 200,000 hl Helpful in applying Sophia's make-up. This grants a +6 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +3 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 5/- and Spell Resistance: 18. Finally, you gain 10 temporary hit points while this emblem is equipped. Once per day you can cast spell turning on yourself as a standard action. It lasts for 200 minutes and can repel 10 spells. Pravda Pendant Caster Level: 19th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, Price: 228,000 hl You're just paying for the name, really, the Pravda Pendant is a wonderful little trinket that only the richest demons possess. This grants a +6 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +3 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 6/- and Spell Resistance: 20. Finally, you gain 10 temporary hit points while this emblem is equipped. While equipped with this pendant you gain the effects of the dodge feat, if you already possess the feat you gain an additional +1 armor class from the dodge feat. Royal Ring Caster Level: 19th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord,180,000 hl Price: 300,000 hl Kiss the ring and show your allegiance. These rings are worn by Overlords or Seraphs and grant great power to leaders. Royal Rings grant Leadership as a bonus feat or grant a +6 bonus to your leadership score that can raise your number of followers beyond the normal limit but not your Cohorts' level. This grants a +8 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +4 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 7/- and Spell Resistance: 22. Finally, you gain 20 temporary hit points while this emblem is equipped. Testament Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, 164,000 hl Price: 328,000 hl Prepare this before you die. The Testament is a great emblem given to only the most worthy of demons after great acts of violence or power. This grants a +8 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +4 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 8/- and Spell Resistance: 24. Finally, you gain 20 temporary hit points while this emblem is equipped. In addition, 3 times per day the demon can reroll any saving throw taking the higher number of the two. Hundred Demon Mirror Ω Caster Level: 16th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, Plane Shift, 164,000 hl Price: 328,000 hl The Hundred Demon Mirror is a powerful item, the original carved and crafted by the Great Witch Uruka, however it is believed that due to it's existence in one world which was broken through and used as a basis for an infinite number of realities, an infinite number of them now exists. This grants a +8 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +6 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 8/-. Finally, you gain 20 temporary hit points while this emblem is equipped. 3 times per day, you can use the spell plane shift. If you possess plane shift as a spell or a technique, you can use it as a part of any move action or acrobatics check 3 times per day by performing the technique or casting the spell. Exodus Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, Price: 428,000 hl Grant your foes an exodus from life. The Exodus is a legendary emblem that few Overlords have ever possessed. it is believed to have been a symbol worn by God when he created Fear the Great. This grants a +10 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +5 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 9/- and Spell Resistance: 26. Finally, you gain 30 temporary hit points while this emblem is equipped. In addition, you gain a dreadful smite ability. Once per day you can make a single attack on a creature with a +20 bonus. When this attack hits it deals normal damage as well as 1d6 damage per level. This additional damage is unaffected by damage reduction. Arcadia Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Cat's Grace, The body of a dead demon lord, 324,000 hl Price: 528,000 hl Provides Authority beyond reproach. Utilized by Overlords whom consider themselves absolute rulers over a series of netherworld, the Arcadia is an emblem of great power and rank. This grants a +10 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +5 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 10/- and Spell Resistance: 28. Finally, you gain 30 temporary hit points while this emblem is equipped. 3 Times per day you can cause a major curse on any creature you can see within 300 feet. The save DC is 10+1/2 level+ Con modifier. Trapezohedron Artifact Caster Level: 20 Know your geometry as well as mystic gems, The Trapezohedron is a mighty gem that was cut to such precise measurements, that it has trapped the very essence of perfection within it's self. This grants a +16 enhancement bonus to all ability scores as well as a +7 bonus to all forms of armor class. You also gain Damage Reduction 15/- and Spell Resistance: 35. Finally, you gain 60 temporary hit points while this emblem is equipped. In addition once per day you can calculate perfectly the outcome of a single event and can choose to take a natural 20 on that check. Though it is considered an artifact, there are hundreds of them in the universe and as such they are really just very powerful magic items.